Jealousy
by sleepyyweepy
Summary: The reader and Paul make up after a blowout caused by Paul's jealousy.


Paul had a temper and everyone knew it. Although you loved your hot-headed imprint, his possessiveness could be extremely overbearing. Most of the time, you adored how defensive he was over you, even if it was a bit domineering; it made you feel protected and cared for. Often, you didn't really care that other guys avoided you. Not only were you not interested in anyone besides Paul, but you were also always around the pack. They had grown to be your second family and he didn't care whether or not you were around them.

This time, however, it was different. Said _guy_ was supposed to be your partner for a project worth 25% of your grade; the teacher had chosen everyone's partners. After he brushed off your initial attempts to set up a time and place to work on the project, you had demanded to know what the problem was. His face and neck turned a bright shade of red before he managed to stammer out Paul's name. Realization dawning on you, you assured him that Paul would understand that you two were just working on a project for school, and although he didn't look completely convinced, with a lot of reassurance from your end, he agreed to meet you at the _public_ library to work on it.

All went well, and by the end of your session at the library, you two would only need to meet one more time to get the whole thing finished. You felt much less stressed about the project, and your good mood showed when you were hanging out at Emily's house the next morning.

Everyone was gathered in the small space of Emily's kitchen. You sitting on Paul's lap, leaning your head on his shoulder and running your nails up and down his back the way you knew he liked.

"You're affectionate today, sweetness." He whispered in your ear, eliciting a shiver of delight. Before you could answer, however, Brady, one of the younger wolves, spoke.

"Maybe it has something to do with her new boyfriend." Though he was clearly joking, a wide smile on his face, everyone in the room immediately stiffened, including Paul. He wasn't one to take this kind of joke well. Or, you assumed he wasn't; no one had ever been stupid enough to try before this.

" _What did you just say?_ " Paul said through gritted teeth, and Brady froze instantly, the smile wiped from his face. You could feel small tremors begin to ripple through his body.

You were off his lap in a second, much to your dismay. He was shaking and advancing towards Brady menacingly.

" _Say that again, pup._ " He growled at Brady, whose face was now as white as a sheet.

"Paul, calm down. I already told you that I was at the library working on that big project with my partner yesterday." You murmured, running your fingers through his hair. He shrugged you off, whipping around to face you. It seemed as though the damage was already done. You sighed, mentally. He was such a hothead.

" _How convenient that you failed to mention that your partner was a guy._ " He spat, tremors now ripping violently throughout his body. You felt as though someone had slapped you in the face. The implications of what he was suggesting caused a lump to form in your throat.

"If that's what you really think then you clearly don't know me at all, Paul." You said, hurt seeping into your voice. A look of pain flashed in his eyes once he realized his words had wounded you. He backed out Emily's front door and phased, the devastation in your voice the final straw of his transformation.

You hadn't seen him since the incident this morning; it was now well into the evening. You and the other pack members were sitting around a bonfire. Everyone else was joking around, carefree and happy, while you sat there miserably.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm sure he'll be back soon, begging for forgiveness." Emily said, nudging you and giving you a small smile. You appreciated the gesture, but her kind words did nothing to lighten your mood.

You stopped paying attention to the pack, choosing instead to watch the purples, yellows, oranges, and reds that streaked the sky as the sun set. Occasionally, Paul's distraught expression would flash in your mind and your chest would ache.

What seemed like an immeasurably long amount of time passed before you felt warm arms wrap around you from behind.

"What are you doing sitting all alone, sweetness?" Paul's deep voice said in your ear, his warm breath sending shivers down your spine.

"Waiting for my boyfriend. Though, apparently, I'll take whoever is the most _convenient_." You felt him stiffen at your words, though it was only for a second before he was lightly rubbing his nose against your neck.

"He sounds like a real dumbass." He murmured, still nuzzling your neck. God, it was hard to think when he was doing that.

"Oh, he is. But I love him anyway." You said, grinning and turning to face him, your smile letting him know that you had forgiven him.

He sat next to you and pulled you onto his lap, his dark chocolate eyes burning into yours. "I'm sorry, sweetness." He said, his expression the most sincere you had ever seen it.

"It's alright, Paul. Really." You said, cuddling up to his warmth. His expression darkened, and you frowned; that was the opposite of what you wanted to happen.

"It's not. When I get mad I sometimes, you know, I say things I don't mean and—"

You cut him off with a kiss. "Baby. I forgive you." He smiled widely, and you felt all the tension between the two of you melt away. You went in for another kiss.

"You two are so disgusting." Jared called, his mouth half full.

"Chew with your mouth shut." Paul replied, still smiling.

You two sat like that for a while, watching what remained of the sunset, taking comfort in one another. He murmured sweet nothings in your ear until your eyelids began to grow heavy.

"Just so you know, the project isn't done. We have to meet at least one more time." You said, yawning.

"Great, name the time and place and I'll be there."

" _Paul._ "


End file.
